


They got it right this time.

by Jrockerlove



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: #SaveShadowhunters, Fluff, Happy Ending, I did this in an hour, M/M, Malec is to perfect, malec is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jrockerlove/pseuds/Jrockerlove
Summary: Alec finally brings home that all important paper that lets them officially become Lightwood-Bane.





	They got it right this time.

 

Alec had been fighting with the clave for 3 years now. Three years of fighting to try and get the permission to marry Magnus. Three years of rejections and disappointment. It was at the point where there replies where something made up. 

It had become a thing between them. Every time they would send back an answer. Alec would bring it home and get Magnus to read it and they would laugh together at how obscured it all sounded.

Today was no exception. He was heading back home after a long day. He was excited to spend the evening with his lover. 

He went up the stairs to the loft, the latest version of the Clave’s reply in his hands.

He pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. He set his keys down on the table when he came in.

“I’m home.” He yelled out into the loft.

“I’m out here.” Came the reply from the patio.

It was a nice fall day and it only made sense that the warlock would be out enjoying the nice weather. He smiled to himself and headed outside.

“Hey, how was your day.” The warlock greeted his lover.

“It was ok. Same old same old. Busted a few demon nests, and I think Jace has become more and more destructive. Honestly, that man sometimes.”

“So basically nothing new to report.” The warlock smiled as he turned to face his boyfriend. 

“I guess so.” He smiled sweetly at the other man and kissed him.

“Well, mine was very uneventful. I was hoping for amazing and nothing. Just some woman who wanted me to erase her memory of her ex-boyfriend, another woman who wanted a love spell. Honestly, I can never keep up.” He laughed.

“What’s this?” The warlock pointed to the papers in Alec’s hands.

“Oh yeah, I forget about that. It’s a new reply from the Clave.” He handed the papers to Magnus.

“Oh boy, what does this one say?” He set his drink down and took the papers.

“Look for yourself. You will get a kick out of this one.” Alec stood back as Magnus turned and started to read the papers.

The first page was the same as it always was. Basic introductions and much bla bla that Magnus was used to reading. He flipped the page and continued to read.

“We the Clave hear by declare the official proposal of Shadowhunter and Downworlder marriage.” He read the lines out loud. Stopping for a moment and rereading it again.  His eyes growing wide as he read it 3 times over. 

“Alec, does this say what I think it does?” He turned expecting to find Alec standing there. To his surprise, Alec was down on one knee smiling up at his boyfriend. He held open a ring box.

“Magnus Bane, will you marry me?” He asked. Smiling with such love.

“Yes.” Magnus smiled back at the other. “A million times yes.” Alec laughed as he stood up to face his now fiancé.

He pulled the ring out and slipped it on the other's finger. The ring was a simple silver band and on the inside, Alec had an arrow engraved as well as his name. So that Magnus would always remember the archer long after he would be gone.  

“I know it’s a bit plain.” Be began to say

“Nonsense darling it’s perfect. It’s you in every sense. Simple and perfect.”  He smiled at the other unable to stop himself and kissed the other. This time the kiss was longer and deeper. Showing just how much they loved and cared for each other.

They finally pulled away breathless from each other.

“I never thought the day would come,” Alec spoke. His hand gently resting on the other's neck.

“Now we get out wedding in gold.” Alec kissed Magnus once more. He could never get enough of the other and now they would be able to make it official.

“There is so much to do.” Magnus stared. “But for the moment all I want is to stay here with you.”

“My thoughts exactly.” Alec smiled.

The warlock turned in his lovers embrace and they both looked at the setting sun over the city. The next day would be a brand new day. A new day where Alec and Magnus could finally be able to get married.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Terrible I know. I mean I have a bunch of other stuff that needs work and I come up with this. Oh well. Thanks for stopping by. See you on the next one. xoxo


End file.
